Always Be My First Love
by DivaNikki
Summary: Post Season 5-Jeannie tells Tony they are expecting their first baby. While Tony is on a mission, sadly leaving 2 month pregnant Jeannie behind, The Blue Djinn takes her away to Baghdad and wants to raise the child himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dream of Jeannie**

"Always Be My First Love"

With her beloved Anthony going on another mission, Jeannie is up at night worrying again, but that's not the only thing on her mind.

**CHAPTER 1**

Cocoa Beach, FL

_Nelson House_

(Jeannie and Tony have been married almost a year)

Master Bedroom

The room is dark and we see Tony sleeping in bed but Jeannie's left side of the bed is empty.

Tony Nelson awoke and opened his eyes to see nothing but a dark room. He turned and looked at the red glow on the clock that read 2:30 a.m. He sighed and turned on his other side. He went to drape his arm over his wife but found nothing but cool, empty sheets. Realizing Jeannie wasn't in bed, he sat up and looked towards the bathroom door to see if there was a glow of light coming from underneath but there wasn't. He got up, put on his robe, and walked out.

Foyer

Tony was on his way through the livingroom, when he stopped short and looked up towards the den where he noticed a slight glow of light coming from underneath the door. He wondered what the heck she was doing up there at this time of night. He walked up the stairs, crossed the hall to the den, and opened the door. Inside, he found Jeannie wearing her silk, pink robe, bent over looking through the telescope up at the stars and moon. He shook his head wondering why she was doing that at 2:30 in the morning, but also couldn't help but smile at her at the same time.

Tony quietly snuck up behind Jeannie and slipped his arms around her waist.

Tony: What are you doing?

Jeannie jumped, yelped, and blinked making her disapper into thin air with the "blink sound." As she did this, his hands clapped together and he looked around surprised but then started laughing, realizing he scared her to death.

Tony: Uh--Darling.

Jeannie popped back in, behind him, and pushed him a bit, annoyed.

Jeannie: Do no do that!

He chuckled and turned around grabbing her and pulling her close.

Tony: I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't meant to frighten you.

She sighed and nodded.

Tony: What are you doing up here in the middle of the night?

Jeannie: Thinking.

Tony: "Thinking?"

Jeannie: Yes.

Tony: What were you doing looking at the sky?

Jeannie: Well, that is what I was thinking about.

Tony: The sky?

Jeannie left his embrace and walked back to the window where she looked up at the night sky filled with bright stars and a glowing moon. Tony walked behind her and wrapped her up in his arms resting his chin on her shoulder.

Jeannie: I was thinking of the sky, the stars, the moon. (Sad) That is where you will be tomorrow. I could not sleep because...

Tony: (giggle) Jeannie, you always worry before I go on a launch. I wish you wouldn't worry so much. It causes you to have insomnia.

She shrugs and nods.

Jeannie: Part of me hates that you are gone on these missions, but I do know how much they make you happy and to see you happy makes me happy, of course.

Tony: I hate being away from you too, Darling but you're right going on missions does make me happy.

Jeannie looks back up at the stars and the moon. Tony keeps his eyes on her.

Jeannie: That means the world to you, does it not?

She points towards the sky. Tony looks up at it.

Tony: Yes it does. Being an astraunut and going up there means the world to me.

She smiles a bit and nods.

Tony: I really do love it, but--

He turns her around to face him and holds her close, looking deep into those baby blue eyes of hers that he always gets lost in, especially when they are together as man and wife wrapped up in the throw's of passion.

Tony: --but you...will always be my first love.

They shared a loving glance and then he gently kissed her.

Jeannie: Promise me you will make it back safe.

Tony: (laugh) Jeannie, you always ask me this before...

Jeannie: (seriously) Anthony, please. Promise me.

Tony: (giggle) I promise.

She looks down. He sees her seriousness and then takes her jaw in his hand and lifts her face gently to look at his.

Tony: (serious) I promise.

She nods and smiles and he kisses her again. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They share another after that, before it melts into a passionate kiss. When they break, Jeannie rests her forehead on his and runs her hands down his chest.

Jeannie: I always miss that when you are away...and other things.

Tony: Met, too Darling. Me, too. I'm always thinking of you when I'm up there.

Jeannie: (big smile) Are you really?

Tony: Yes, considering you don't "pop in" anymore.

Jeannie: (gasp) Could I?!

Tony: No.

She sulks.

Tony: I will only be gone three days, but atleast you will have Amanda Bellows and Roger's girlfriend, Alison to keep you company during that time. You three are always shopping and going to the movies. You will have fun.

Jeannie smiles and turns around away from him.

Jeannie: And I will have another one to keep me company as well, Master.

Tony: (interested) Oh, who? A new friend?

Jeannie smiles and bites her lip.

Jeannie: No. Our baby.

She turns around to him and puts her hands on her belly.

Tony: (thinking she said someone's name ) Oh? Did you meet...

He stops when he realizes what he heard. His eyes widen and he looks at her wondering if he heard right. His eyes look at her belly and dart back to her face as if asking, "Did you really just say we're having a baby?" She saw this expression and nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_Copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Member. July 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dream of Jeannie**

"Always Be My First Love"

_When Jeannie and Tony celebrate the news of their pregnancy on their island, The Blue Djinn overhears this news and gets a scheming plan._

CHAPTER 2

(Special Thanks to Jackie/JeanniexNelson for the Ch. 2 ideas as I suffer from writers block ; )

Cocoa Beach, FL

(Where we left off in Ch.1)

_Nelson House_

Upstairs Den

Jeannie tried to search her husband's face for some sort of expression-Happiness, Disappointment? All she saw though was plain shock. He seemed frozen, his eyes fixated on her stomahc. Jeannie let out a nervous giggle but then her smile disappeared, now knowing what he would do or say once he snapped out of it. She carefully walked up to him.

Jeannie: (jokingly) Oh, and you are the father by the way but you probably already guessed that.

He nodded, hearing her words.

Jeannie: Master, please say something. You are frightening me.

Hearing that snapped him out of it. He finally left his frozen state. He looked up at her and his mouth opened, now feeling guilty.

Tony: Oh, I'm sorry Darling. I--

He went to hug her but then stopped and was afraid he'd hurt her or the baby.

Jeannie: It is alright. You can touch.

He let out a chuckle and hugged her carefully. She smiled, relieved.

Tony: I'm so sorry. I was just so surprised.

Jeannie: (giggle) I was, too.

He pulled back and gently kissed her.

Tony: Are you sure?

Jeannie: Yes. I went to Dr. Almir, my family doctor, two days ago.

Tony: Two days ago?!

Jeannie: Well, yes. Monday afternoon, when you were at work.

Tony: Why didn't you tell me sooner, Jeannie?

Jeannie: Because I wanted to tell you at the perfect time. I wanted it to be romantic (sadly) but then we found out that you were leaving on your mission and I realized that I had to tell you before you left so I choose now. This was not the way I had planned, but it seemed a good a time as any.

Tony: Oh, Darling...

Jeannie: Thou are happy, right?

Tony: (beaming and smiling) Of course, I'm happy. I'm thrilled! This is so wonderful.

She giggled and he kissed her again.

Tony: I just needed to soak it in, I suppose. It is a big surprise.

Jeannie: (sly) Well, not that big of a surprise.

He chuckled.

Tony: No, I guess not.

He sat down on his office chair, bringing Jeannie along with him who sat comfortable on his lap.

Tony: How far along are you?

Jeannie: Dr. Almir said I was two months.

Tony: Two months?

Jeannie: Yes. Remember how I have feeing a bit dizy and nauteous? And I thought I was sick?

Tony: Yes, I remember.

Jeannie: Well, I decided to go see Dr. Almir and then he confirmed I was not sick, I was pregnant.

Tony held her close and kissed her cheek but then became alert.

Tony: Are you tired? Maybe you need rest? Do you need something to drink? Water? Maybe something to eat? I can get you...

Jeannie: (giggle) I am perfectly, fine Anthony. I am not tired, thirsty nor hungry. I am just happy here in your arms.

Tony: Me, too. I'm sorry you were not able to tell me the way you wanted, Sweetheart.

Jeannie: Me, too. I'm just happy that you finally know.

They cuddled close again and there was a peaceful silence between them until Jeannie gasped with a huge smile on her face and her eyes widened as she got a wonderful idea.

Jeannie: I have the perfect idea, Master!

She stood up, crossed her arms and blinked. She appeared in her pink, harem outfit and he appeared in his navy blue uniform. He stood up and looked confused.

Jeannie: I know the perfect place to celebrate our new baby!

Tony: Wait, now?

Jeannie: Yes. Come, Anthony.

She grabbed his hand.

Tony: Where on earth are we going? It's nearly 3:00 in the morning!

Jeannie: But I am not tired and nor are you. Hold on.

She giggled excited and blinked and they disappeared.

_Jeannie and Tony's Island_

The Beach

Jeannie and Tony appear on their island. It is just getting dusk there. The warm, golden sun is going down making the sky appear blue, orange, yellow, and purple. The air smells of ocean and jasmine and the ocean waves softly crash to the shore.

Jeannie smiles and Tony looks around confused.

Tony: Where are--wait. Are we...

Jeannie: (sigh and content) Our Island.

Tony: What are we doing here?

Jeannie: Well, this is where we first met. Is this not the perfect place to be after just finding out we are having a baby?

Tony knew she was right and smiled.

Tony: Yes. I guess so.

Jeannie: Is this not romantic?

Tony smiled and kissed her.

Tony: Very.

Jeannie blinked and a blanket appeared at their feet. Tony sat down and helped Jeannie sit down. She had to giggle at this. He was being so protective and careful towards her, as most father's-to-be would, even though she was only two months pregnant. She couldn't wait to see how he would treat her when she was in her final month.

Jeannie rested her back on his chest and he held her close resting his cheek to hers. They watched the ocean and dusk together.

Jeannie: Oh, it is so beautiful is it not?

Tony looked at her with pure love and kissed her cheek.

Tony: (whispering into her ear) You are so beautiful.

She closed her eyes hearing this and smiled, feeling like crying with joy. She turned to him a bit to have access to kiss him. She gave him a sweet kiss and he kissed her back passionatley. She turned her body to his and melted into his kiss. He gently laid her back on the blanket and she wrapped her arms around him as they got lost in a passionate embrace on the very spot they first met. She felt his hands slide down and rest on her stomach. They broke their kiss and stared in each other's eyes as her hands rest on top of his.

Tony: (lovingly) Hey, we're having a baby.

Jeannie: (smile) Hey, we certaintly are.

He giggled.

To the side of them, a few feet away, we see The Blue Djinn walk out from behind a tall rock. He does not looked thrilled. He looks ready to charge at them but then stops and gets the perfect idea. He crosses his arms and smiles mischeviously. He blinks and pops out.

To Be Continued...

_Copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-A I Dream of Jeannie Member. July 2008_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**Tony goes on his two-day mission leaving Jeannie sad that he is gone. Meanwhile, as Jeannie sulks around the house the Blue Djinn makes an appearance and takes her away.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Thanks to Jackie/JeanniexNelson for the continued ideas)**

**Cocoa Beach, FL**

**(Where we left off in Ch. 2)**

_**Nasa**_

**Airfield**

**Jeannie, in a cute, pink mini dress, and Tony, in his aircraft jumpsuit, stand by the fence right outside the field. She looks a little sad and he looks excited for this mission but very disappointed that he has to leave her considering she just told him the news of her pregnancy not 7 hours ago.**

**Tony: Darling, I will be back in two days.**

**Jeannie: (Sigh) Oh, but what a very long two days.**

**He smiled and hugged her close. Roger, in his matching jumpsuit, walks up to them along side his 30-year-old attractive, brunnette girlfriend, Alison, who he has been dating for a couple of months and who has be-friended Jeannie**

**Roger: Come on, Tony. We're ready to go.**

**Tony: Oh, yeah. Just a minute, Rog.**

**Tony turns back to Jeannie. Behind them we see Roger give Alison one last kiss goodbye and then enter the gate.**

**Tony: Are you sure you're going to be ok?**

**Jeannie: Yes, Anthony. I will be just fine.**

**Tony: Remember that you have The Bellows' and Alison if you need anything.**

**Jeannie: Yes, I know. Thank you, Master.**

**He gives her a kiss. Jeannie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, squeezing her eyes shut trying not to cry. It was only a couple of days, his absense, and he has been goine for weeks in the past but she felt more emotional and vulnerable now carrying his child. She's never felt this emotional before. She's always loved him deeply, but now she felt apart of him as his own flesh and blood grew inside of her. She felt tears swelling up and she held him tighter to her as they were lost in their embrace. Tony reluctantly pulled back.**

**Tony: I'll be fine, Jeannie. I love you. **

**He bent down and placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her stomach.**

**Tony: And I love you, too.**

**That was the most precious thing she has ever seen. He stood back up.**

**Tony: (Smile) Try to stay out of trouble.**

**She giggled and he winked and entered the gates. Jeannie looked at Alison who walekd up beside her.**

**Alison: Roger said you two were expecting. Congratulations.**

**Alison hugged her.**

**Jeannie: Well, that is just like Roger. Never can keep it a secret.**

**Alison: Oh, it was supposed to be a secret?**

**Jeannie: Yes, but just until Anthony came back.**

**Alison: I will keep my mouth shut, then. **

**Jeannie: That is very kind. Thank you. I just do not want anyone to make a big fuss over me, especially with Anthony away. You know how The Bellow's and General Shaeffer get. **

**Alison: (giggle) RIght. Roger told me how much they fussed over you when they thought you were pregnant and it was really your dog, right?**

**Jeannie: (giggle) That is right. **

**(I.E. Season 5 episode, "Mrs. Djinn Djinn.")**

**The girls turned to watch Roger and Tony sit in their two-seater aircraft putting on their helmets and getting ready for lift off. Amanda Bellows walked up behind them.**

**Amanda: Don't worry, ladies. They will be back Friday night and then you have them all to yourselves for the entire weekend.**

**Jeannie: I suppose you are right, Mrs. Bellows. But I will miss him terribly. **

**The three ladies watched silently as Roger and Tony lifted off the ground and disappeared into the clouds. **

**Amanda: So, what do you two ladies want to do today?**

**Alison: I was planning on a quiet eenign at home, Amanda.**

**Amanda: Oh, nonsense. We should go shopping or see a movie. It will keep your minds off of things.**

**Jeannie: Oh, not tonight Mrs. Bellows. I am feeling tired. **

**Amanda: (joking) Up worrying all night?**

**Jeannie: Um, yes. That was part of it. **

**Jeannie started feeling sick and she put her hand to her stomach.**

**Jeannie: If you do not mind, ladies I will go home and take a nap. **

**She quickly crossed her arms and blinked out before Alison and Amanda could see.**

**Amanda: Is she ok?**

**Alison: (trying to cover for her) Yes. Like you said, she was probably up worrying all night. That's what wives do, don't they?**

**Amanda: Yes, but she sounded sick. Jeannie, are you...**

**They turned around and didn't see Jeannie.**

**Amanda: Where'd she go?**

**Alison: I don't know.**

**They look around but don't se her anywhere. Dr. Bellows was walked up.**

**Dr. Bellows: Hello, Dear. Alison. How areyou?**

**Alison: I'm fine, Dr. Bellows. How are you this morning?**

**Dr.Bellows: I'm doing well, thank you. Did Major Nelson and Major Healey leave yet?**

**Alison: Yes, just left. **

**Amanda: Alfred, did you happen to see Jeannie?**

**Dr. Bellows: I saw her this morning in Major Nelson's office with oh about (checks his watch) 45 minutes ago. **

**Amanda: No, I mean have you seen her as you walked up? We were talking with her and the next minute she was gone.**

**Dr. Bellows: I haven't seen her.**

**Amanda: How peculiar.**

_**Nelson House**_

**Master Bedroom**

**We hear the toilet flush and then we see Jeannie walk out of the Master Bedroom, still in her pink mini dress, looking tired and a bit pale. She lets out a deep breath.**

**Jeannie: (a bit aggravated) Morning sickness is not...fun.**

**She puts her hand on her stomach and looks down.**

**Jeannie: (as if talking to the baby) I wish thou would stop making Mama sick, Sweetheart. **

**She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes, hoping that a nap would make her feel better. She rolls on her side and puts her hand on Tony's side of the bed and smiled picturing him there. She rolls the other way hoping to get more comfortable and opens her eyes and we see The Blue Djinn standing there next to her on the side of the bed. Her eyes open wide and she screams. **

**Blue Djinn: Jeannie, I wish thou would not scream. I do have a head ache.**

**He puts his fingers up to his temples. She scurries and gets out of bed on the other side. **

**Jeannie: (frightened & confused) Wha-What are thou doing here?! **

**Blue Djinn: Oh, come now child. Do not be frightened.**

**Jeannie: Do not be frightened?! Are thou serious? Does thou not remember how much you frightened me when you were trying to steal me from my Master?**

**He started walking slowly towards her, non-chalauntly.**

**Blue Djinn: Why would I want to scare the woman that I love?**

**Jeannie: (shocked) Love? (Giggle) Oh, thou are kidding. **

**He looked at her not amused.**

**Jeannie: Thou wanted me for marriage just to have me as an ornament on your arm because I was just a beautiful, successful Genie that everyone admired! **

**Blue Djinn: Thou does love you. **

**Jeannie: Well, pardon me but...TOO BAD!**

**His eyes widened.**

**Jeannie: I am a married Genie and expecting a...**

**She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.**

**Blue Djinn: (smile) Expecting what?**

**Jeannie: Um, expecting my Master home at any moment.**

**Blue Djinn: You are not expecting your Master home at any moment because he is up there.**

**He points his finger above them. Jeannie looks surprised at how he knows this.**

**Blue Djinn: So, since he has gone I think you should take a little vacation. **

**The Blue Djinn blinks and Jeannie's bottle appears in his hands. Jeannie's eyes widen.**

**Jeannie: What are thou doing?!**

**Blue Djinn: Stop your shouting, child.**

**Before Jeannie can blink out, he blinks and she is transformed into her pink smoke with blue around it. He smokes her in her bottle and corks it. After he does, he crosses his arms and blinks out. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-A I Dream of Jeannie Fan. Net Member. July 2008**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**Jeannie wakes up to find herself back in Baghdad at the Blue Djinn's palace and The Blue Djinn reveals what outcomes for this child should be.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Baghdad**

**(where we left off in chapter 3)**

_**Jeannie felt her Master's strong arms hold her close as she rested her back against his chest. Everything seemed perfect as they snuggled on their island and watched the sunset across the ocean. **_

_**Jeannie: Oh, it is so beautiful is it not?**_

_**She could not see his face but she felt his arm breath against her ear making her tingle all over and then he whispered to her...**_

_**Tony: You are so beautiful. **_

_**She closed her eyes hearing this and smiled, feeling like crying with joy. She soon found herself being lowered onto her back as they got lost in a passionate embrace. She wanted that kiss to go on and on until she felt his hands rest on her tummy and she broke their kiss. She opened her eyes and found his staring at back hers. She looked down at their joined hands on her stomach and looked back up into his eyes as he smiled with joy.**_

_**Tony: (lovingly) Hey, we're having a baby.**_

_**Jeannie: (smile) Hey, we certaintly are.**_

_**She felt his body shake above her as he laughed and he brought his head down and she felt his lips against hers once again.**_

**Baghdad**

_**Blue Djinn's Palace**_

**Jeannie's Bottle**

**Jeannie slept comfortably on her purple, cushioned sofa dreaming about the romantic night on their island. She smiled remembering and stretched just waking up.**

**Jeannie: Master?**

**She opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bottle. Her smile disappeared and she stood up remembering. The Blue Djinn had corked her in there with no explanation. She remembered that they appeared in his palace and he put her bottle down on a table and said that he would be back. She also remembered how darn tired this baby was making her so she laid down to get some rest, eventually falling asleep. She was about to kneel on the sofa to look out of the tinted, purple windows to see what was going on when she felt a jerk as someone picked up her bottle. She lost her balace as the bottle unsteadily moved her around. She held onto the back of the sofa to stop from being thrown about. She is pregnant, remember. She heard a pop sound as the cork was taken out. The bottle was put back down on the table and she stood up and looked up at the whole seeing nothing but light. **

**Blue Djinn: You can come on out now, Jeannie.**

**Jeannie got a very angry face and blinked, smoking out. Her form appeared as the smoke faded away. When she fully visible, she angrily turned to The Blue Djinn with her fists clutching at her side. **

**Jeannie: Why have thou kidnapped me?! **

**Blue Djinn: Kidnapped you? I can not possibly kidnap something that already belongs to I. **

**Jeannie: Hah! I belong to no one but my husband. **

**Blue Djinn: You belong to him in his world and you belong to me and ours. And please get rid of that ridiculous outfit. **

**Jeannie: Hm?**

**Jeannie looked down and saw that she was still in civilian clothing. She blinked and was now back in her pink, harem outfit (minus the pregnancy veils.)**

**Blue Djinn: That is better.**

**Jeannie: Why have thou brought me here? Out of all of the...**

**Jeannie stopped and had to catch her breath as she felt a little twitch of dizziness. **

**Blue Djinn: Are you alright?**

**Jeannie: (annoyed) I am fine.**

**He went to put his hand on her arm but she swatted him away.**

**Jeannie: Do not touch me. **

**Blue Djinn: New mothers-to-be should always have extra rest. Maybe thou should get some rest, hm?**

**Jeannie: I already had some rest while you locked me in my bottle.**

**Jeannie then froze realizing what he said. How did he know? She turned to him and saw him smiling a bit.**

**Jeannie: What do you mean, "Mother's-to-be?"**

**Blue Djinn: Do not play dumb with me, child. I know thou art expecting. **

**Jeannie put her hands on her stomach.**

**Jeannie: How do you know?**

**  
Blue Djinn: I am the Blue Djinn. I know everything.**

**She looked at him with a "yeah, right" expression.**

**Blue Djinn: And you cannot be far along fore you do not show yet. **

**Jeannie looked down and blinked, veils appearing covering her stomach. **

**Blue Djinn: I do not accept this child.**

**Jeannie: Well, that is just fine. It is not yours to accept. **

**Blue Djinn: I do not accept this child in our world if it be raised by a human.**

**Jeannie: That is neither your north air and this child is half-human, half-genie and will be raised by Anthony and myself!**

**Blue Djinn: This child will not be accepted in our world.**

**Jeannie: (stubborn) What is your point? Why are thou so interested in my un-born child?! **

**Blue Djinn: (walks up close to her) Because this child you are carrying should be mine.**

**Her mouth opens.**

**Blue Djinn: (sternly) And since you still belong to me in our world, this child does too.**

**Jeannie: This child is my Master's. It is not yours nor anyone else's. There is nothing you can do about it. **

**Blue Djinn: Thou has forgotten that I am the highest rank of djinn and genie's behind Hajji and when it comes to important decisions, and especially ridiculous situations like this, I have the final say of the outcome, my dear.**

**Jeannie: What do you mean final say of the outcome? There is no final say! **

**Blue Djinn: You are carrying a child with blood of a human. You are a genie. That is un-acceptable in our world. **

**Jeannie: So what are you saying?**

**Blue Djinn: I am saying that you have to choose a way to handle this situation.**

**Jeannie: This is hardly a situation. This is my child. **

**The Blue Djinn tapped his finger on his chin and walked a few feet away from her thinking. He walked towards his veranda and moved his hands in an outward position making the tourqouis colored, sheer, draps open reveiling the beautiful city of Baghdad. As his back was turned we see Jeannie quickly cross her arms and blink. We hear a "bong". Nothing happens. She does it again and again. "Bong, Bong" Nothing. She is not disappearing. She knows she has not lost her powers since she smoked out of her bottle and blinked on her veils. She starts to walk up to him about to question him when he answers.**

**Blue Djinn: I have removed your powers to vanish for the time-being so you do not pop out on me while we discuss this situation.**

**Jeannie took his arm and turned him around to her forcefully. **

**Jeannie: Will you stop calling this a situation! This is my child!**

**Blue Djinn: Very well. But now we must discuss this.**

**Jeannie: There is nothing to discuss!**

**Blue Djinn: (ignoring her) There are only three ways to handle this...child. **

**You can either have this child in the human world and raise it like you wish, but when your child is born your master will not remember you nor the child-like you two never existed in his life.**

**Jeannie's eyes widened.**

**Blue Djinn: You can raise the child here with I. **

**Jeannie was about to speak when he put his hand up.**

**Blue Djinn: Or you can stay married to your Master Husband but you must abort the baby and never conceive a child in the rest of your marriage. **

**Jeannie: (almost to tears but angry) How can you make me choose something like that?! That is unfair! This is my child and I have the final say! No one else does! I am going to raise Anthony's and my child in America with my husband.**

**Blue Djinn: You will make your decision within 36 hours and that is final. **

**He blinked making her transform back into smoke. We see her smoke into her bottle and he put that cork back on. **

**Bottle**

**Jeannie fell to her couch and started crying wishing her Anthony was here. **

**Jeannie: (crying) Oh, Master.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Fan. Net Member. July 2008)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**"Tony can not wait to get back home to Jeannie and meanwhile, Jeannie comes up with a plan and tells The Blue Djinn her decision about her baby."**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**(where we left off in chapter 4)**

_**The sky was dark only to lite up as strikes of lightning struck straight across the sky. Thunder bolts roared and shook the earth as the ocean waves crashed hard onto shore like a tsunami. Sheets of heavy rain fell from the stormy clouds making it hard to see. The wind blew in gusts with palm trees and debree falling onto the beach. Jeannie was soaking wet and she was crying and frightened. She held onto her very pregnant stomach as she made her way to the dark little cave she saw in the distance. With her other hand she covered her face, trying to stop the wind and rain from hitting her like a ton of bricks. There was another bolt of lightning and a loud roar as it struck a tall palm tree above her. Jeannie screamed as the palm tree came crashing down. She ran as fast as she could, holding her stomach supporting her child. She made it to the cave and plopped down crying, out of breath. She felt another deep, sharp pain in the depths of her and she cried and screamed. She held onto her stomach and started taking sharp, panicked breaths.**_

_**Jeannie: MASTER!!**_

_**Master, Master, Master kept echoing through out the cave, past the storm, through the higher sky and enough to be heard around the world. **_

**Somewhere, Middle America**

_**Tony and Roger's Station**_

**Inside, control room**

**Tony woke up and sat up with a gasp. He felt his heart racing and felt beads of sweat on his forehead. He turned to see Roger, sitting next to him, in the middle of setting up controls but looking at him strangely. Tony just looked back at him with panic on his face. **

**Roger: Are you ok, Tony?**

**Tony then jumped, as if shocked.**

**Tony: Jeannie! The baby! She's having the baby! **

**Roger let go of the controls and took Tony's arms in his hands.**

**Roger: Tony, calm down. Jeannie is not having the baby! She's only a couple months pregnant. Jeannie is safe and sound at home right now waiting for us. **

**Tony calmed down and remembered that it was just a dream.**

**Roger: (chuckle) Boy, that must of been some dream. **

**Tony: (wiping the sweat off his forehead) It was no dream, Rog. It was a nightmare.**

**Roger: You're saying Jeannie having your baby is a nightmare? What are you thinking...**

**Tony: No, Rog. Jeannie was on our island by herself, in labor, with a huge hurricane. **

**Roger: (picturing it) Oh, that is a nightmare.**

**Tony: (resting his head in his hands) God, it was so real.**

**Roger: Well, it's not real. Jeannie is back in Cocoa Beach probably shopping with Alison and Mrs. Bellows right now.**

**Tony: Yes, you're probably right. **

**Roger: And we're leave here soon, so you'll be back with Jeannie in not time and i'll be back with Alison and (grin) whipped cream. **

**Tony looked at him quizzical.**

**Tony: Whipped cream?**

**Roger: Yeah, for dessert if you know what I mean.**

**Roger winked and Tony rolled his eyes. **

**Tony: I wonder what Jeannie is doing at this very moment.**

**Baghdad**

_**Blue Djinn's Palace**_

**Jeannie's Bottle**

**Jeannie laid on her purple sofa against the satin and silk pillows. She had to get a hold of her Anthony some how. If he knew who she was with he would come and rescue her. She knew he would risk his life before anyone could take her. At that moment another thought entered her mind. Alison and Mrs. Bellows would be looking for her. They had plans to do stuff together while the men were away. That is it--they would get worried and call Anthony and tell him that she was missing...oh, but then he would be so very worried. She did not want him to be worried without knowing where she was. (beat) She has got it! She will call Mrs. Bellows tell her she is alright and tell her to tell Tony who she is with and he will come for sure! **

**For the time being she has to tell The Blue Djinn what she has choosen. Well, she has only one choice. To tell him that she will raise the baby here by his side. Oh, she will not do that of course but that will make him happy and buy her some time before hopefully her Master coming to rescue her. **

**Jeannie heard the cork above her and looked up, interrupted from her thoughts. She saw a female eye and heard a female persian voice.**

**Harem Girl: You may come on out now, Jeannie. **

**Jeannie stood up and smoked out. Jeannie found herself standing in front of Aksana. A beautiful, dark-haired Persian girl, wearing a blue and purple harem outfit.**

**Jeannie: (shocked) Aksana? Wha-what on earth are thou doing here?**

**Aksana: (giggle) It is good to see you too, Jeannie.**

**Jeannie: Oh, I am sorry. I am just so surprised. The last time I saw you was before The Blue Djinn locked me in my bottle over 2000 years ago. **

**Aksana: I know. I still can not believe he did that and I see he is doing it again except he is letting you out once and a while. **

**Jeannie: I feel a pet. It is utterly ridiculous. I am no child, either. What are you doing here?**

**Aksana: I am one of his harem girls that he bought. We do nothing but are his worshipped female slaves. **

**Jeannie: (gasp) Oh, my. **

**Aksana: But he does not fancy me as much as the other girls considering I do not fancy him the way they do. They think he is trully Allah. **

**Jeannie giggled.**

**Aksana: It is good this way, though. As much as I hate catering to his every need...**

**Jeannie gave her a "really?" look. **

**Aksana: Not EVERY need...**

**Jeannie smiled and nodded.**

**Aksana: I do not live here nor am I trapped here. This is just my job. More importantly, what are you doing here?  
**

**Jeannie: Long story short, I am with child and The Blue Djinn does not approve of it being half-human. He wants me to raise the baby with him here in Baghdad. **

**Aksana: But you are married.**

**Jeannie: But he still owns me in this world since he is the one who trapped me in the first place. **

**Aksana: Half-human Half-genie's offspring is not taken lightly here. **

**Jeannie: No kidding. You did not know I was here?**

**Aksana: No. He summoned me to go get you out of your bottle and that is all he said. I was suprised to find you here, as well. So, what on earth are you going to do?**

**Jeannie: I have a plan. What does his heiness want anyway?**

**Aksana: I do not know. He told me to bring you into the dining room.**

**The girls walked off.**

**Dining Room**

**Jeannie and Aksana walked into the formal dining room to find The Blue Djinn at the head of the long, marble table eating the finest foods as two harem girls fan him and another stands to the side for assistance when he needs it. **

**Blue Djinn: (smile) Ah, my favorite Genie. Come. Come. Sit down. **

**Jeannie looked at Aksana and sat down next to him. **

**Blue Djinn: You must eat. **

**Jeannie: I am not hungry.**

**Blue Djinn: But you are eating for two. If you are not hungry you must eat for your child anyway. **

**He called for a plate of food for Jeannie in Persian. Soon, a harem girl set down a plate of food in front of Jeannie. The Blue Djinn went to say something to Jeannie but saw Aksana still standing close by next to her.**

**Blue Djinn: That is all Aksana. Return to your place. **

**Aksana bowed and stood opposite of the standing harem girl. **

**  
Blue Djinn: So, tell me. Have you come to a decision yet?**

**Jeannie: Yes. **

**Blue Djinn: Oh? And what is that?**

**Jeannie: I will stay here as long as you do not let anything happen to my child.**

**  
The Blue Djinn stopped eating and looked at her.**

**The Blue Djinn: You will let me raise the child as a full genie with you?**

**Jeannie: (nervous) Um, y-yes. But this child is not full genie. It is half-human and will always have half-human blood. **

**The Blue Djinn: Yes, yes, yes. But you are serious about raising the child here?**

**Jeannie nodded.**

**The Blue Djinn: (smile) Well! That is the best news I have heard today! **

**He looked up at the harem girls fanning him and laughed happily. They just smiled back.**

**Jeannie: (annoyed) And what great news did you hear yesterday?**

**He looked at her.**

**The Blue Djinn: Must you always talk back?**

**Jeannie just shrugged and played with her food with the gold fork.**

**Jeannie: Do you mind if I use the phone?**

**Blue Djinn: The phone?**

**Jeannie: Well, I...you see back at my home in America I have important friends who are going to be worrying about my absence. I would like to tell them I am in Baghdad visiting family and that I am fine. **

**Blue Djinn: (hesitant) Well, I guess that will do. You will do it here, where I can hear you.**

**He blinked and a gold, carved, ancient telephone appeared in front of her. Jeannie dialed and looked very anxious and nervous as the telephone rang and rang. **

**"Oh, please be there Mrs. Bellows. Please be home. Please pick up the phone..." She thought.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Fan. Net Member. July 2008)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**Jeannie finally gets a hold of Mrs. Bellows and tells her where she is. Also, Jeannie's patience for The Blue Djinn is getting thinner and thinner.**_

**CHAPTER 6**

**Baghdad**

_**Blue Djinn's Palace**_

**(where we left off in chapter 5)**

**Dining Room**

**Jeannie heard the ringing in her ear as she watched him enjoy the coutours of his fine meal. How can one be so content with oneself while conflicting pain on another at the same time?**

**"Hello?"**

**Jeannie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line. Jeannie became alert and thankful for this voice.**

**Jeannie: Mrs. Bellows?**

**Amanda: Oh, Jeannie dear. I'm so glad that you called. Alison and I went to your house but you were not there and we called but you didn't answer.**

**Jeannie: Yes, I know. I have not been home.**

**Amanda: Where on earth are you? Are you alright?**

**Jeannie: I am just fine, Mrs. Bellows. I am visiting family in Baghdad.**

**Amanda: (shriek) Baghdad?!**

**Jeannie: Yes, but...**

**  
Amanda: How can you be in Baghdad? That just...**

**Jeannie: (cutting her off) Mrs. Bellows I knew you would be worried so I just wanted to call and tell you I am ok.**

**Amanda: Well, as long as you're alright.**

**Jeannie jumped when she heard a crash. A servent boy (about 17) dropped a tray of food by The Blue Djinn and he was very mad. He stood up yelling.**

**Jeannie took this opportunity as The Blue Djinn was distracted.**

**Jeannie: Mrs. Bellows, please do me a favor. It is very, very important.**

**Amanda: Sure, Jeannie. What is it?**

**Jeannie: Please, please tell Anthony that I am in Baghdad and that The Blue Djinn has me.**

**Amanda: What? Blue Djinn? What is that?**

**Jeannie: Uh, oh, um he...he is my Uncle. It is a nickname. (giggle) Anthony will know what I am talking about.**

**Amanda: Ok, uh I will them him, Jeannie.**

**Jeannie saw The Blue Djinn sit back down.**

**Jeannie: I have to go now, Mrs. Bellows. Please make sure you tell him. Buh-bye.**

**Jeannie hung up and sighed relieved.**

**Blue Djinn: Well?**

**Jeannie looked around.**

**  
Jeannie: Well, what?**

**Blue Djinn: Are your little human friends worried about your wereabouts?**

**Jeannie: They were but not anymore. They think I am with family. (under her breath) far from the truth.**

**Blue Djinn: What is that?**

**Jeannie: (giggle) Oh, nothing, nothing. **

**Blue Djinn: You know, if you are going to be talking on the phone I would suggest you wait until after we have eaten. That is very innapropriate.**

**Jeannie's eyes widened.**

**Jeannie: Innapropriate? You do not like it?**

**Blue Djinn: No.**

**Jeannie: (politely) If you do not like the things that I do, then may I leave?**

**He just looked at her annoyed.**

**Jeannie: And by the way, when a lady is on the telephone I think it is innapropriate to cause commotion and start yelling. My Master Husband would never do that. **

**Blue Djinn: And I bet your "Master Husband" does not do a lot of things.**

**Jeannie stands up mad.**

**Jeannie: As opposed to what? What do you mean?**

**Blue Djinn: Well, he cannot possible do half the things I can do. **

**Jeannie: Like what?! Kidnap a married woman with child?! He would never do such a thing! Only you would! **

**Blue Djinn stands up as well.**

**Blue Djinn: (points his finger to her) Do not raise your voice to me!**

**His voice was so loud and echo'd through out the entire palace that every one froze. Jeannie put her hand to her stomach a little bit frightened and a little bit protective. His face softened seeing her movement and he sat down. Jeannie walked to him in a fury. She got very close to him, fury in her eyes.**

**Jeannie: (calm but wicked) I may be your prisoner for the moment, but do not shout at a pregnant woman like that. **

**He just looked at her. She turned to leave.**

**Blue Djinn: I am not letting you leave with out eating first. Your child needs nurishment.**

**Jeannie turned back to the table and blinked. Her plate of food levitated to her. (note-remember she still has powers but she does not have her powers to blink herself places. She can only smoke into her bottle)She grabbed it the plate.**

**Jeannie: I will eat in my bottle. **

**She walked out. **

**Cocoa Beach, FL**

_**Bellow's House**_

**Living room**

**Amanda is standing the the desk on the phone.**

**Amanda: Yes, hello Sherry. Is my husband there? He isn't? Oh, when did he leave? Ok. No. Thank you. Bye.**

**Amanda hung up and at that moment Dr. Bellows, in his uniform, walked in the front door.**

**Dr. Bellows: Hi, dear.**

**Amanda: (relieved) I have been trying to reach you for an hour. **

**Dr. Bellows: I'm sorry. I had a few things to do after I left work. Why?**

**Amanda: Jeannie called.**

**Dr. Dellows: Finally got a hold of her. Is she ok?**

**Amanda: Well, I don't know. She said she is in Baghdad?**

**Dr. Bellows: Baghdad?**

**Amanda: Yes. Visiting family. She said she was ok, but she sounded a bit panicked on the phone. She wants me to get a message to Major Nelson. She said it was very, very important.**

**Dr. Bellows: They're leaving soon. **

**Amanda: I know but he does not know that she is in Baghdad. What if he should come home to an empty house? I think we should tell him where she is and give him the message before he leaves. **

**Dr. Bellows: Well, perhaps you're right. **

**Dr. Bellows picks up the phone and dials as Amanda impatiently holds onto his arm. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Fans. Net. July 2008)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**Mrs. Bellows tells Tony where Jeannie is and who she is with and Jeannie awaits her husband's arrival**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**Somewhere, Middle America**

**(where we left off in chapter 6)**

**  
**_**Tony and Roger's Station**_

**Inside, Bedroom**

**Tony zips up his flight jumpsuit while Roger looks around.**

**Tony: What are you looking for?**

**Roger: Making sure I don't forget anything.**

**Tony nods and smiles.**

**Roger: You look happy.**

**Tony: Well, who wouldn't be? I'm going back home to my beautiful wife who is carrying my child. **

**Tony pictures how his homecoming will be. She'll run to him, which she always does, and they'll embrace and kiss and she'll give him that beautiful smile that always tugs at his heart. He's only been gone a few days but now that she's pregnant it seems like an eternity. **

**Roger: (chuckle) and I'm going back to Alison and...**

**Tony: Whipped cream...I know. **

**Roger smiles and nods. **

**Tony: Are you ready?**

**Roger: Yeah.**

**All of a sudden the phone rang.**

**Tony: Oh, it's probably General Shaeffer. **

**Tony picked up the phone.**

**Tony: Hello? Major Nelson here. **

**Dr. Bellows: (voice only) Major Nelson, hello. It's Dr. Bellows.**

**Tony: Oh, hello Dr. Bellows. Roger and I were just about to leave.**

**Dr. Bellows: Good thing I caught you. (to Amanda) They were just about to leave. **

**Amanda: (v/o) Well, let me tell him.**

**Dr. Bellows: (v/o) Major, my wife wants to tell you something.**

**Tony: Mrs. Bellows want to talk to me?**

**Amanda: (v/o) Major Nelson? **

**Tony: Oh, hi Mrs. Bellows. How are you?**

**Amanda: (v/o) I'm good. **

**Tony: How's Jeannie? Have you two done alot of shopping? I'm afraid to see the bill.**

**Amanda: (v/o) Actually, Major I haven't seen Jeannie since you left. **

**Tony: That's strange.**

**Amanda: (v/o) She's not in Cocoa Beach.**

**Tony: (confused) What do you mean she's not in Cocoa Beach? Where is she? **

**Amanda: Baghdad.**

**Tony understands. She's probably spending time at her hometown while he's away. **

**Tony: Oh, yes. She has family there. I didn't know she was going though.**

**Amanda: (v/o) Well, the thing is Major that Jeannie called me to tell me where she was so I wouldn't worry. She left so suddenly. **

**Tony: (chuckle) Yes, well she tends to be here and there in a blink. **

**Roger heard this and giggled and shook his head.**

**Amanda: (v/o) Your wife wanted me to give you a message. She said she is in Baghdad and The Blue Djinn has her.**

**Tony: (eyes widened) What?!**

**Amanda: Yes, you know her Uncle. Anyways, she said that she was fine but she sounded a little uneasy on the phone.**

**  
Tony: (panicked) Oh, thank you for telling me Mrs. Bellows. We have to go now. Bye.**

**Tony hung up and grabbed Roger's arms.**

**Tony: Let's go!**

**Tony scurried and collected their things.**

**Roger: Calm down. Why are you freaking out?**

**Tony: Mrs. Bellows said that Jeannie was in Baghdad.**

**Roger: So? She's probably with her mother or her...(grimance) sister. **

**Tony: No, Rog. Jeannie said that The Blue Djinn has her.**

**Roger: The Blue Djinn? Wait, isn't that the tall, blue genie looking guy that locked Jeannie in her bottle and tried to steal her again?**

**Tony: Correction-he has stole her again!**

**Roger: So, what are we going to do?**

**Tony: We're going to Baghdad!**

**Tony walked out.**

**Roger: Baghdad? I guess the whipped cream's going to have to wait. Tony!**

**Roger ran out after him.**

**Baghdad**

_**Blue Djinn's Palace**_

**Jeannie's Bottle**

**Jeannie sits on her sofa and sets down the empty dinner plate next to her. She had to agree that she felt better now haven eaten. She felt the bottle shake slightly.**

**Aksana: Jeannie?**

**Jeannie looked up at her old friend and stood up. She folded her arms and blinked, transforming into smoke. **

**Livingroom**

Jeannie smoked out and stood face to face with Aksana. 

**Jeannie: Hi.**

**Aksana: **_**He**_** would like you to join him.**

**  
Jeannie: Where?**

**Aksana: in The Gold Room.**

**Jeannie: Why?**

**Aksana: I do not know. He never tells me anything. **

**Jeannie: (sigh) Well, it is not like I can refuse him. Lead the way.**

**The Gold Room**

Jeannie followed Aksana into a large, beautiful room where the walls were carved gold and there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling along with beautiful, sheer drapes and pillows were scattered over the floor where people would sit. Jeannie saw The Blue Djinn sitting with a few harem girls around him. 

**Blue Djinn: Ah, Jeannie. You came.**

**Jeannie: Do I have a choice?**

**  
Blue Djinn: Come sit down. Come, come. **

**Jeannie walked to him and sat down on the pillows but not too close.**

**Jeannie: Why did you summon me?**

**Blue Djinn: I wanted you to watch the show with me.**

**Jeannie: What show?**

**The Blue Djinn clapped his hands together. Arabian music started and 5 beautiful harem bellydancers walked out and started dancing in front of them.**

**Blue Djinn: Entertainment.**

**Jeannie crossed her arms.**

**Jeannie: For you maybe.**

**Blue Djinn: Oh, come now. You, too. **

**Jeannie: I can bellydance better than any of those girls. **

**Blue Djinn: Oh? Let us see.**

**Jeannie: Hah! You think I am going to dance for you? **

**Blue Djinn: Why not? It is just dancing.**

**Jeannie: It is sensual dancing and I only dance for my husband. **

**Blue Djinn: And there is the proof.**

**He pointed to her stomach. Her eyes opened and she looked down and back at him in a little bit of embarrasement and repulsion. **

**Jeannie: That is none of your business.**

**Jeannie stood up and walked to the veranda doors as The Blue Djinn watched the "entertainment." **

**Veranda**

**  
Jeannie walked onto the veranda and felt the warm, night breeze. She looked at the lights of the city of Baghdad below her and the ocean in the distance. She looked up at the round moon smiling at her and the billions of stars twinkling in the dark sky. She sighed and closed her eyes.**

**Jeannie: Master. Hurry. Please, hurry.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Fans. Net Member. July 2008)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**Tony and Roger arrive at The Blue Djinn's castle and Tony finds out about why Jeannie is there.**_

**CHAPTER 8**

**Baghdad**

_**Blue Djinn's Palace**_

**Ballroom**

**The Blue Djinn is having a big party. Everyone is in their finest harem dresses and suits. They all drinking, eating, dancing, talking, laughing and having a good time. The Blue Djinn sits in his chair with two harem bellydancers standing next to him. He smiles watching everyone enjoying themselves as arabian music fills the air. Jeannie walks in wearing a beautiful, pink harem dress and her hair is down. She looks around. She just sighs not in the party mood. She turns back around and goes to walk out the ballroom. As she turns back towards the door, The Blue Djinn blinks infront of her. She yelps and takes a step back. **

**Blue Djinn: Where are you going?**

**Jeannie: Oh, I am not in the party mood right now. I think I will go back to my bottle.**

**Blue Djinn: Nonsense. You have just got here. Besides, the party is in your honor.**

**Jeannie: Me? Why?**

**Blue Djinn: To celebrate us of course.**

**He takes her arm to lead her back in and she pulls back.**

**Jeannie: What does thou mean "us?" There is no "us". **

**Blue Djinn: You agreed to raise your child here with I.**

**Jeannie: Yes, I did but...**

**Blue Djinn: Then is enough said. Come.**

**He takes her hand and pulls her into the party. They walk past the crowds and stand up on the podium where his chair is. The Blue Djinn claps his hands and the music stops. **

**Blue Djinn: I have an announcement to make!**

**They all turn to him. Jeannie just stands there next to him.**

**Blue Djinn: As you all know, this party tonight is in honor of Jeannie. What you all do not know is that Jeannie is with child which I will be raising as my own.**

**Jeannie looks at him knowing she had lied to him.**

**Blue Djinn: And I am happy to annouce that Jeannie and I will be married.**

**  
Everyone cheered and applauded. Jeannie's eyes and mouth opened and she looked horrified. The Blue Djinn smiled proudly at the crowd. Jeannie stepped in front of him.**

**Jeannie: What does thou mean married?!**

**Blue Djinn: Well naturally if we are to raise a child together we must be married.**

**Jeannie: (mad) I did not agree to marriage! **

**Blue Djinn: You agreed to raise your child here with I. That includes ceremony. **

**Jeannie: I will do no such thing. I am a married woman.**

**Blue Djinn: In the human world. In our world, you are not. **

**Jeannie: So, I am to be married to two men? What kind of woman do you think I am?**

**Blue Djinn: You are a genie and no you will not be married to two men. You will divorce that human and marry me. **

**Jeannie looked at him in disbelief. He was taken this further than she had intended and it was scaring her. **

**Outside**

**It is very dark and quiet except for the music echoing from inside. Tony and Roger quietly sneak around a building and look at The Blue Djinn's palace front door. They are wearing harem outfits as a disguise. They see that there are two gaurds standing on each side wearing uniforms holding guns.**

**Tony: She's in there. **

**Roger: Sounds like they're having a party. **

**Tony sees a couple all dressed up walk to the front doors. They talk to the guards and the guards open the door and let them in.**

**Roger: How are we going to get past the guards?**

**Tony: There must be windows or other doors around there. Go and distract them while I go to the side.**

**Roger: ME?!**

**Tony: Shh!**

**Roger: Why do I have to distract them? Why can't you distract them and I go find a way in? **

**Tony: Because she is my wife.**

**Roger: But if I do get in and The Blue Djinn sees me, he probably won't recognize me they way he would you. **

**Tony: Actually, I think you're right.**

**Roger: Yeah.**

**Tony: Ok. **

**Tony stands up straight and tall. He walks to the guards as Roger sneaks to the side. **

**Tony: (accent) Hello.**

**Guard: May I help you?**

**Tony: Uh, yes. I am here for the party. **

**Guard: Your name?**

**Tony: Uh, Muhammad Akmed. **

**Guard: Who invited you?**

**Tony: Well, The Great Blue Djinn of course. **

**Guard: You are here for Jeannie's celebration?**

**Tony: (confused) Um, that is right. Wonderful genie isn't she?**

**Guard: You have met her?**

**Tony: Oh, The Blue Djinn introduced us.**

**The Guards looked at each other.**

**Livingroom**

**Roger sticks on of his legs in the window at a time. He gets in but falls to the floor. He closes his eyes shut hoping no one heard. He saw no one. The room was empty. He looked around the huge, high celing room. He stopped dead when he saw Jeannie's bottle. Or he think it's her bottle. He walks to it and picks it up.**

**Roger: Jeannie? Jeannie? It's Roger. Tony and I are here. **

**He looks in but does not see her in there. He sets the bottle back down and ducks behind a marble pole as Aksana walks by. He whistles out of habit seeing this beautiful, harem girl. Aksana stops and looks towards his direction. He ducks back behind the pole and she moves slowly towards his way.**

**Aksana: Who is there?**

**Roger is quiet.**

**Aksana: Show yourself. I know thou are there. I see you arm.**

**Roger looks at him arm and rolls his eyes. He walks out from behind it. **

**Aksana: Who are you?**

**Roger: You wouldn't happen to know where Jeannie is, do you?**

**Aksana: She is in the ballroom. Who are you?**

**Roger: That is not important.**

**Aksana's eyes open.**

**Aksana: You're her husband, aren't you?! **

**Roger points to himself.**

**Roger: Me?! (laugh) Oh, no. I'm her husband's friend. How do you know about her husband?**

**Aksana: She has told me the situation. We are friends. I do not like it here any more than she does. **

**Roger: What do you mean, situation? **

**Aksana and Roger see a guard walking past. She gasps, takes his arm and blinks disappearing. **

**  
Closet**

**Roger and Aksana appear in a closet. Roger looks around.**

**Aksana: You do not know of the situation here?**

**Roger: No. We only know that she is here. **

**Aksana whispers to him what the situation is and we see Roger's eyes go wide. **

**Roger: Are you serious? Oh, my God. Tony is going to have a heart attack!**

**Aksana: Shh!**

**She hears footsteps outside the door. **

**Roger: (whisper) Blink us out!**

**Askana: I cannot blink out of enclosed places. **

**They see the doorknob twist and Roger holds Aksana close. The door opens and Roger yells and covers his eyes. He opens them and sees Tony. **

**Roger: (sigh) Oh, Tony! Oh, boy. Am I glad to see you. I thought you were The Blue Djinn!**

**They walk out of the closet. **

**Roger: How did you get in?**

**Tony: The guards think I'm the carpet salesmen. Who is this?**

**Aksana: I am Aksana. I am a friend of your soon-to-be ex wife's. **

**Tony: Oh...w-what a minute. What do you mean soon-to-be ex wife?**

**Roger: Tony! The Blue Djinn wants to raise your baby here with Jeannie as a genie and he is going to marry her.**

**Tony: WHAT?!**

**Roger: And I guess she agreed to it.**

**Tony: Roger, Jeannie would never agree to such thing.**

**Aksana: I am afraid it is true. She has agreed but she does not intend on going through with it. **

**Tony: Well that is for sure because I am not going to let her go through with it. **

**Aksana: She has only agreed to that to protect herself and the child because if she did not agree than she would either have to abort the child or live a life with the child alone. **

**Tony: That is ridiculous!**

**Roger: Aksana here is pretty, isn't she?**

**He smiled at her and she just smiled back. **

**Tony: Yeah, yeah real pretty. Where's Jeannie? Is she alright?**

**Aksana: She is fine. She's in the ballroom right now. **

**Tony: Well, let's go.**

**  
He starts to go but she holds him back.**

**Aksana: I would not do that if I were you. The Blue Djinn could kill you if he sees you here. **

**Tony: Can you go get Jeannie for me? **

**Aksana: I will try. You two can wait in our harem bedroom. No one will disturb you up there. **

**She blinks and they disappear. **

**Ballroom**

**Aksana walks in and grabs Jeannie's arm as she walks past her. **

**Aksana: Jeannie, you must come with me.**

**Jeannie: Why?**

**Aksana: I have a surprise for you. **

**Jeannie: A surprise?**

**Aksana: First you must make an excuse to Him to leave. It is important.**

**Jeannie: (confused) Oh, alright. **

**Aksana nods and stands by the door as Jeannie makes her way back to The Blue Djinn. She smiles at him. **

**Blue Djinn: That is new. **

**Jeannie: I am so sorry for the way I have been acting lately. It is just the mood swings of my baby of course.**

**Blue Djinn: Oh?**

**  
Jeannie: Please forgive me. I do not want this child being raised in a home where there is arguing and fighting all the time.**

**Blue Djinn: For once, we agree.**

She smiles lovingly.

**  
Jeannie: I am feeling much better.**

**Blue Djinn: Well, glad to see you happy. Come and sit down. Enjoy our party.**

**  
Jeannie: Oh, I will. I promise. But first, do you mind if I go into my bottle and retouch up my make up? I must look a mess.**

**Blue Djinn: You look fine to me Jeannie. But if you must, then go ahead. **

**She nods.**

**  
Jeannie: Thank you. I will not be long.**

**  
Blue Djinn: Hurry back.**

**Jeannie met Aksana at the doors. Aksana took her hand and they walked out. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Fan. Net Member. July 2008)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Dream of Jeannie**

**"Always Be My First Love"**

_**Tony and Jeannie finally reunite and Hajji comes to the rescue**_

**CHAPTER 9 (Finale Chapter)**

**Baghdad**

_**Blue Djinn's Palace**_

**Harem Room **

**Aksana and Jeannie walk in the room but doesn't see anyone. **

**Jeannie: Aksana? What are we doing up here? **

**Aksana: (looking around) Where did they go? I am sure I blinked them up here. **

**Jeannie: (turns to Aksana) Blinked who up here? **

**Tony: Me. **

**  
Jeannie's eyes widened and she turned around fast. Jeannie saw Tony and Roger walk in the room from outside the veranda. She gasped and could not believe what she was seeing. She immediately sprung to tears and ran to him. He embraced her tightly.**

**Tony: I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea. **

**Jeannie: (crying) You do not know how happy I am to see you. **

**He just sighed loving the feeling of her in his arms again. Roger stood behind Tony, Jeannie facing him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, tears running down her cheeks. Tony pulled back to look at her. He just stared in those gorgeous, blue eyes and put his hand to her cheek. She smiled. He went in and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled back just slightly and then kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as it turned passionate. Roger quietly snuck to where Aksana was.**

**Aksana: (sigh) Is that not romantic?**

**Roger: Are you kidding? They're always kissing.**

**Aksana: I think we should give them some privacy.**

**Roger: But what about The Blue Djinn?**

**Aksana: Do not worry. He is distracted right now by bellydancers and wine. **

**Roger: Bellydancers and wine? What am I doing here?**

**Aksana: He thinks Jeannie is in her bottle doing her make up. **

**Roger nodded and Aksana took his hand and blinked them out. Tony broke their kiss and started kissing her neck.**

**Tony: God, I missed you. **

**Jeannie: (loving the sensation of her husband holding her close) I missed you. We both did. **

**He pulled back and looked down. He placed his hand on her stomach.**

**Tony: You know I would never let anything happen to you or our baby, don't you?**

**Jeannie: Yes, I know Master. That is why I knew that if you got my message you would come straight here. Oh, and you have. You have.**

**She held him tighter.**

**Tony: Are you Ok? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?**

**Jeannie: He did not hurt me. I am fine and so is baby. I have not really been that frightened because I know that you would never let anything happen to us.**

**Tony: Why didn't you blink out of here?**

**Jeannie: Oh, I cannot. **

**Tony: What do you mean?**

**Jeannie: He took that power away from me so I would not escape. **

**  
He shook his head and then looked down.**

**Tony: I know about why The Blue Djinn has you here. **

**Jeannie: (giggle) Oh, Do not worry. I will not let that happen, you know that.**

**Tony: Yes, I know you won't. **

**Jeannie: I still cannot believe that he thinks I would actually let him raise our child and marry him. **

**Tony: Marry?!**

**Jeannie: (sigh) Oh, yes. Did you not know? That is why there is a party downstairs. He announced that we would be getting married. That I did not agree to.**

**Tony: I can't believe this. **

**Jeannie: You cannot?! You think I can?**

**Tony: No, darling it's just...I just don't know what to do right now. All we need to do first is get you out safe. **

**Tony walks out to the veranda again as Jeannie watches him. He looks over the side.**

**Jeannie: We are so high up. There is no way we are getting out that way. **

**Tony: Yeah, you're right.  
**

**He turned back around and saw Jeannie put a hand to her head. He ran to her.**

**Tony: Are you alright?**

**Jeannie: Yes. I have been a bit nautious and dizzy. Pregnancy sickness I suppose it is from.**

**Tony: Well that's normal.**

**Jeannie: Yes, but it does not feel good.**

**He chuckled and took her in his arms again. **

**Tony: Oh, it seems like forever since I held you.**

**Jeannie: It has only been a few days but you are right, it does feel like forever. **

**She kissed him again.**

**Tony: Where did Roger and that girl go?**

**Jeannie: I do not know. **

**Tony: Roger?! **

**Jeannie: Aksana?!**

**Aksana and Roger blinked back in.**

**Tony: There you are. We have to go. **

**  
Roger: We have to get past the guards again.**

**Aksana: I will help you.**

**Jeannie: But if The Blue Djinn should ever find out then...**

**Aksana: I will take my chances. Just as long as you and your child is safe that is all that matters.**

**Jeannie: Thank you.**

**She hugs her. They all link hands and Aksana is about to blink when Jeannie stops.**

**Jeannie: Wait!**

**Jeannie blinks and her bottle appears in her hand. Tony smiles. Aksana blinks and they all disappear. **

**Field**

**Aksana, Roger, Jeannie and Tony appear in a dark field by their plane. Tony looks around.**

**Tony: Oh, good. **

**Aksana: I got you back safe. Now it is time for me to depart.**

**Jeannie: Thank you so much, Aksana.**

**Aksana: This is not the last time you will be seeing Him, you know.**

**Jeannie: Oh, I am sure he will be showing his face once we get back to Cocoa Beach.**

**Tony: Yes, well let's just worry about that later. **

**  
Jeannie: But I will feel much better being back home and with my husband there to protect me.**

**Aksana: Be safe.**

**They hug. All of a sudden they feel the ground shake. They all grab onto each other to steady themselves.**

**A huge puff of blue smoke appears and The Blue Djinn appears not happy. Tony immediately grabs Jeannie and puts her behind him. **

**Blue Djinn: What are thou doing?**

**Jeannie is about to say something when Tony takes a step to him.**

**Tony: I'm taking my wife home. **

**Blue Djinn: She is going no where.**

**Roger: (takes a step foward) Yeah?! Says who?!**

**Everyone looks at Roger. The Blue Djinn's eyes widen and he takes a step towards Roger. Roger's mouth opens and he giggles nervously.**

**Roger: Uh, never mind. Never mind. Nice blue vest you have there. Very nice.**

**He takes a few steps back from The Blue Djinn and hides behind Aksana. **

**Tony: Jeannie is my wife and she is pregnant with MY child and I am taking them back to our home whether you like it or not.**

**Blue Djinn: She may be your wife in your world but in our world she belongs to me and if she belongs to me so does that child. **

**Tony: Now, wait a minute!**

**Jeannie walks to The Blue Djinn.**

**Jeannie: I do not love you. I love Anthony. He is my husband, my soulmate, my MASTER and we created this child together out of love. I will not marry you nor will I let you raise this child. You will have to kill me first.**

**Tony walked up and grabbed her arm to protect her.**

**Blue Djinn: You are coming back with me.**

**Tony and Jeannie walked back away from him. The Blue Djinn blinked and Jeannie disappeared out of Tony's arms and appeared standing next to The Blue Djinn. She gasped seeing where she was and she went to run away but he grabbed her arm and whipped her back.**

**Jeannie: Ow!**

**Tony ran to him.**

**Tony: Get your hands off of her!**

**Blue Djinn: Come any further and I will hurt her!**

**Tony stopped dead in his tracks. **

**Roger: (to Aksana) Can't you do something?**

**Aksana: His powers are stronger than mine. **

**Jeannie had no choice. She had to do something.**

**Jeannie: HAJJI! HAJJI!! HAJJI Help!!**

**All of a sudden there was another shake and a puff of red smoke appeared and Hajji The Great popped in.**

**Hajji: What is all the commotion?**

**Hajji stopped when he saw The Blue Djinn holding Jeannie who looked terrified and Jeannie's Master trying to get her from him. **

**Hajji: What is going on?! Djinn, what are you doing? Get your hands off of her.**

**The Blue Djinn let go of her. She ran into Tony's arms.**

**Hajji: Will someone please tell me what is going on? Jeannie, why did you yell for me child?**

**Jeannie: Why do you not ask him!**

**Hajji turned to The Blue Djinn.**

**The Blue Djinn: She still belongs to me.**

**  
Anthony: Hajji, Sir, he kidnapped my pregnant wife and forced her to stay with him. **

**Hajji: He...wait? Pregnant? Jeannie, are you with child?**

**Jeannie nodded. **

**Hajji: With a human?**

**Jeannie: (annoyed) Everyone thinks that is so hard to believe! Of course with Anthony's baby! We are married. **

**Blue Djinn: Hajji, Jeannie still belongs to me. **

**Hajji: Legally in our world that is true but she is married in the world she lives in now. She belonging to you has not interested you since you trapped her in her bottle over 2000 years ago. Why are thou so interested now?**

**Jeannie: Because I am with child. He wants to raise it as his own as a genie. **

**Hajji: Blue, it is not your child to raise.**

**Tony: Thank you.**

**Blue Djinn: A human child is not legitimate in our world!**

**Hajji: She no longer lives in our world. To kidnap my favorite genie, let alone with child, I have never thought of such a thing. I am above your power and I hereby declare that you leave her and her child alone. That is finale. **

**The Blue Djinn reluctantly bowed his head and blinked and disappeared. Jeannie hugged Hajji.**

**Jeannie: Oh, thank you Hajji. Thank you.**

**Hajji: I do not agree with a half-genie, half-human child. You know that since I did not agree to your marriage--**

**  
She nods. Tony puts his arm around her waist.**

**Hajji: --But; however, you have shown me how wonderful of love you share in this marriage and I am sure you will do the same with this child.**

**  
Jeannie: Yes. I already love this baby more than you can know.**

**Tony: So do I.**

**  
Hajji: I am happy to hear. You are safe now. He will not disturb you any longer.**

**Jeannie: Thank you.**

**Hajji: I wish you well, child.**

**He kissed her cheek and looked at Tony.**

**Hajji: You take care of her and this child, you hear?**

**He nodded.**

**Tony: Don't worry. I will. I love them very much.**

**Hajji nodded and blinked and he disappeared. Roger put his hand to his chest relieved. Aksana smiled. Jeannie turned to Tony and fell in his arms. He held her close.**

**Tony: Thank God that is over. **

**He looked into Jeannie's eyes and kissed her. We fade out as we see day break starting to come out as Jeannie and Tony kiss and Roger and Aksana smile at each other. **

**THE END.**

**(copyright Nikki/JeannieLvr99-I Dream of Jeannie Fan. Net Member. July 2008)**


End file.
